1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a building block-jigsaw puzzle which is composed of a plurality layer of building blocks and a case, the shape of each layer of divided building blocks being different, but they can be combined to form the same picture, the top layer picture showing the outline and title of the article, plant or animal shown in the picture, the next layer of building blocks can be combined to show the same picture in which the name of every part of the article, plant or animal are illustrated, the lower layer of building blocks can be combined to show the same picture in which the detailed explanation and function of every part of the article, plant or animal are illustrated, in each layer of building blocks having respectively a circular building block, between each circular building block and the other building blocks situated around the circular building block having some gaps so that each layer of building blocks can be taken out easily from the gaps, thus the player can play building block game and jigsaw puzzle in the case, meanwhile the player can learn some knowledge or information gradually from each layer of building blocks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional building block game and jigsaw puzzle are designed for children playing, but these two kinds of games only can be played respectively, they can'at be combined to play, most of the children would feel boring about playing the games for a long time, furthermore the player only can choose to play building block game or jigsaw puzzle, but can'at learn any information or knowledge from the process of play.